


A Sweet Promise

by GonxKilluaLove



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, halloween themed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonxKilluaLove/pseuds/GonxKilluaLove
Summary: Gon get's a strange call from Killua out of the blue. He's in trouble and needs Gon's help asap. What could be the problem?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for checking out my second hxh story. This one is Halloween themed! There is a picture to go with it. The link is at the bottom. Enjoy!

“I really don’t want to do this.”Gon groaned as he tossed his pencil onto the desk, letting it roll across his half finished essay. He leaned back in his chair and furiously rubbed his eyes as he tried to hold back a yawn. 

He had been doing homework nearly every day for almost a year now. He hated it, but there was no way Aunt Mito was going to let him get out of it. Especially now that he was home and nen-less. He would have run off ages ago but he had seen first hand how dangerous the world was without nen to protect you and give you a leg up. 

He missed the adventure and all the exciting things he had seen and done, but what he missed the most were his friends. Kurapika hadn’t contacted him in over six months, but he was used to that from him. What was really odd was Leorio stopping all contact with him around six months ago too. He used to email him at least once a week, but then it stopped all of a sudden. He had said he was going to be out of range for a while, but it had been quite some time. He couldn’t help but be worried about the two of them, but there was nothing he could do. He hated that helpless feeling.

Killua still emailed him, though, but usually only in reply. He was busy with his sister so he didn’t blame him, but he wished he’d say hi first sometimes. He missed Killua the most. They had been together for the longest and Killua was his best friend. His number one favorite person, though now he was Killua’s number two. They hadn’t left off on the best terms either. He had apologized to Killua, but now that they were apart he had no way to prove to Killua that he meant his apology. 

Gon sighed as he picked up his pencil and read over what he had written, trying to distract his mind from the thought of his friends. His essay was about the history of Whale Island. It was interesting, but boring because there wasn’t anything in it that he didn’t already know. The more he read the more frustrated he got. It just wasn’t sounding right.

He reached forward and grabbed the paper, ready to crumple it up and start over when the loud ringing of his phone made him jump and nearly fall out of his chair instead. The vibration from his phone rattled his desk as he collected himself and reached up to grab it. 

“Jeeze.” He laughed at himself, “Who is calling me?” He pressed the answer key before bringing the phone to his ear. “Hel-”

“Hey, Gon!” Killua’s voice rung through the phone cutting him off, “I need your help with something! You’ve gotta come right away! I emailed you the address.” His voice was light and happy sounding despite its urgent tone. “Come as soon as you can! Bye!”

“Killua wai-”

Killua hung up the phone before Gon could get his words out. Gon stared at his phone for a moment frowning in disbelief. It had been quite a while since he had heard Killua’s voice and he gets this? Some weird call asking for his help. He quickly dialed the number and pressed enter calling him back, but there was only one ring before the line went dead. 

“Killuaaaa…” He tried again, but it was still no use. He was worried now. It wasn’t like Killua. Why wouldn’t he answer him? Gon scooted his chair over to the other side of his desk and clicked on his computer. It took him only a moment to reach his email and see the new message waiting for him from Killua.

All that was in the message was an address and a plane ticket from the nearest airport. He had been hoping for an explanation at least, but there was nothing.

“Aunt Mito!” Gon stood up from his chair and raced to his bedroom door, throwing it open. “Aunt Mito!” He called out again as he searched for her. If Killua was in trouble and needed help, he would be there. He promised him after all.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Brother!”

“What?”

“You can’t keep ignoring his calls like that.” Alluka reached up for the ringing phone in Killua’s hand, but Killua pressed end before she had the chance to reach it. “You’ll scare him.”

“I can and I will.” He stuck his tongue out at her and grinned, “Besides if I tell him why he won’t come.”

“Yes, he will! He promised didn’t he?” That he’d help you whenever you needed it and he’d come when you called him, right?” Alluka pouted as she sat back down on the bed in their hotel room. 

“Yeah but not for something like this.” He sighed and turned his phone off to stop any more calls he may get. “It was your idea to call him anyway. I said we could do this by ourselves.”

“Two people isn’t enough for this.” Alluka stood and placed her hands on her hips, turning towards her brother. “You’re probably scaring him. That’s mean big brother. He’s your friend, don’t be mean to him.”

“Just trust me, Sis, he’ll get here faster this way.” Killua leaned back against the headboard and yawned. “Besides we need to go shopping and get everything ready for when Gon get’s here.” He squinted at the folded up paper on the bedside table before picking it up and unfolding it. It was a map of the city with some streets and houses crossed out with others highlighted. One building was circled in purple. He pointed to it and moved the map so Alluka could see.

“That’s the shop we have to go to right?” Alluka leaned over the map, her hair brushing over it. 

“Yeah. I heard they have the best choices.” He thought for a moment before standing up and folding the paper up again. He shoved it into his pocket before gathering up his wallet and hotel key. “Come on let’s go. We want to get there before they sell out.”

“Alright!” Alluka cheerfully grabbed her bag and followed after Killua as he headed towards the door.

“Hopefully Gon hasn’t grown too much since we last saw him.” He chuckled, “That would be awkward.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“No.”

“But Aunt Mito.” Gon looked up at her with wide eyes and a pout set on his lips. “Killua’s in trouble! I have to go help him!”

“No, you have to get that homework of yours done.” Mito crossed her arms as she frowned down at Gon. He had gotten a little taller and bulkier in the last year, but Mito was happy to find she still had to look down to meet his eyes. It was yet another reminder that Gon was just a child.

“I’ve already finished almost all of it. I’ve done a year and a half worth of homework in a little less than a year.” Gon squeezed his phone in his hand. He had tried calling twice more, but now it seemed Killua’s phone was off. “Can’t I have a short break. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Mito pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to ignore Gon’s puppy dog eyes. “You say that now, but next thing I know you’ll be gone for a year.”

“I promise I’ll come back and finish the rest of my homework once I help Killua. I promised him Aunt Mito. I can’t break that promise.” His eyes teared up as his mind began to hatch escapes plans. 

“Fine.”

“Aunt Mito please, please, pl- Wait what did you say?” Gon stopped still as he looked up at Mito.

“I said fine.”

“Yes! Thank you! Thank you!” Gon was jumping up and down and smiling like the sun.

“But you better come straight home when you’re done.” She set him with a glare that made him stop in his tracks. “If you are gone for longer than a month I will personally track you down and drag you back here, do you understand?”

“Yes!” Gon was still smiling as he fidgeted.

“I don’t want to be harassed about your schooling again.” She sighed, “So be careful and come home safe. Promise me?” 

“I Promise!” Gon held out his pinky, for Mito to take in hers.

They chanted as they shook their pinkies, “Pinky swear made... whoever breaks their promise has to swallow a thousand needles. Sealed with a kiss!” Gon smiled at Mito as they pressed their thumbs together. This time Gon was the one to pull Mito into a hug, mirroring the first time he had left his house to take the hunter exam.

“Thank you, Aunt Mito!” He squeezed her tight before letting go and turning to run back into the house to grab his things. 

Mito sighed as she hugged her chest and watched him as he ran off, back to the house. The house was going to feel so empty again without him here, but she knew the time would come again. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be empty for too long and Gon would come back to finish his homework. The school board would have a field day if he didn’t. 

It was only a few minutes before Gon came barreling out of the front door again, his backpack slung over his shoulder and his fishing pole strapped to its side. 

“Bye Aunt Mito!” Gon stood up on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to her cheek before racing off down the road, waving back behind him. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Be careful and tell Killua I said hi!”

“I will!” With that, he turned around and raced down the path towards the docks, out of sight.

“Oh dear. Where’s he running off to in such a hurry?” Mito’s grandmother poked her head out of the door, before making her way to stand beside her, under the clothes lines. 

“He’s off to help his friend.” Mito frowned.

Her grandmother laughed lightly before patting her arm, “He’ll be back. He keeps his promises.” She smiled up at Mito who only sighed in reply. 

“He better.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gon leaned over the edge of the crows nest as he tried Killua’s phone again. It was on now, he could tell because it rang before hanging up on him. He was getting more and more frustrated with Killua. Why wouldn’t he answer? Was he trapped in a place where he couldn’t answer his phone? Did someone else have his phone? What was going on? 

With a sigh, Gon placed the phone back in his pocket and stared out at the sea. At this rate, it would be at least a day maybe two before he could reach the mainland and the airport he was supposed to fly from. If Killua was in serious trouble, that might not be fast enough. By then he could be seriously hurt or… Gon ran his hand through his hair and tried to rid himself of those thoughts. He was sure Killua was fine. He had to be. Right?

“Why the long face boy?” Gon looked down at the deck where the captain stood, his pipe in one hand and the other in his pocket. Gon lept over the side of the crows nest and let himself fall. He grabbed the rigging half way down and swung onto the deck, landing at the captain’s feet. The captain took a step back and chuckled. ‘Just as lively as I remember.’

“My friend is in trouble and he refuses to answer his phone,” Gon said, before smiling up at the captain. “I’m sure there’s a good reason for it.”

“There’s that smile, boy. It suits ya better than that frown.” He clapped Gon on the shoulder and let out a boisterous laugh. “I’m sure yer friend is fine! Don’t go worrying your mind around it. You’ll wear it out.” He laughed again. 

“I’ll try not to.” Gon shifted his backpack on his back as he looked back out at the sea.

“Why don’t you come steer the ship with me? Take your mind off that friend of yours for a while since you’re stuck here till we reach land anyway.” He motioned for Gon to follow him as he headed up to the helm. 

“Okay!”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“What about this one?” Alluka held up a small plastic pouch with a zombie printed on the front of it. 

“No. We don’t need two undead people in our group.” Killua sighed. They had already been through half the store. They had already found everything they need, but now they were searching for something for Gon. Everything they had seen so far was either sold out in what they assumed his size would be, really weird or way too girly for Gon. They’d been at it for two hours already and Killua was getting tired.

“You’re so picky, brother. I’m sure Gon won’t care that much.” Alluka put the pouch back and began going through the others in that row. This was the last row in the whole store they hadn’t fully been through yet. Alluka hoped they would find what they needed here.

“I knew we should have come sooner. Everything is sold out already and there're only 3 days left!” Killua tossed another pouch aside as he pushed the ones in front aside to see what hid behind them.

“You’re the one that decided all this last minute.” Alluka huffed.

“You’re the one who said to invite Gon,” Killua mumbled but didn’t dare say it loud enough for her to hear. She had gotten quite the leg up on him since they started traveling the world together. She had grown into herself and stood up for what she wanted now. Killua was honestly proud of it, but boy did she get on his nerves sometimes. Still, he wouldn’t trade her for anything in the world.

“Ah ha!” Alluka whirled around with another pouch in her hand. “How about this one? You’ll match this way!” 

Killua took the pouch in his hand and looked it over. “It’s perfect!” Killua rustled Alluka’s hair as he added the pouch to the basket he had left sitting on the floor. “Now let’s get home and get our plan ready for when Gon arrives!”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Thank you for giving me a ride captain!” Gon waved to the captain as he headed down the ramp and onto the dock. 

“No problem kid! Now be careful getting to the airport. And remember to take the side road. The main street is always packed.” 

“I will thanks!” Gon turned and made his way down the dock and into the city. 

The main street was bustling just as the captain said. Rows of colorful stalls lined the streets selling all sorts of odd wares and crazy looking clothes. Gon wanted to take a look and see what all the fuss was about, but he stopped himself and made his way to the side streets. The roads here were almost entirely empty. Occasionally he saw houses that looked to be abandoned, cobwebs covering the entirety of them. Some had some sort of orange fruit sitting out in front of them, each with its own unique face carved into them. 

It was weird seeing the city like this. It was as if it was all decorated, but the theme was lost on him. He turned his eyes to the road and ignored it all as he quickly made his way to the airport. The last thing he needed was to get distracted by the colorful lights and odd decorations.

It took him nearly a half hour to reach the airport. Much too long in Gon’s opinion, but he was still on time to catch his airship. He stepped into the building and was instantly surrounded by a surprisingly pleasant smell. He couldn’t tell where it was coming from, but it smelled delicious. The inside of the airport looked very much like the town did. Each shop was decorated up in a strange theme ranging from cute to scary. Gon didn’t know what to make of it.

It had already been two days since he left Whale island. He still hadn’t gotten a call from Killua nor had he answered when he called him. The worry from before had built up and now Gon was nearly at his breaking point. Gon wasn’t sure he’d ever been this worried about anyone before. He knew that Killua could take care of himself, but if Alluka was in trouble too then maybe Killua couldn’t get away. He needed to see Killua and make sure he was okay.

Gon sat in the waiting area for his gate for two hours, refusing to get up and explore, just on the off chance he would get distracted and miss his airship. He spent nearly the whole time staring blankly at his phone, waiting for a call. For any sign of life from Killua, but none came. Every once in awhile he would get up and pace along the large windows, watching the oddly themed airships come and go, anything to keep his mind from picturing a bloodied and broken Killua.

The call for boarding time couldn’t have come soon enough. Gon raced to the front of the line and boarded instantly. He hated waiting, but he was almost there. The last thing he had to do was make it to that address. Then he would find Killua and rescue him from whatever trouble he had gotten into.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gon was baffled by the sight he beheld as he stepped out of the airport and onto the streets of the city Killua was in. It was decorated much like the other city, but ten times more. Orange and purple lights hung from nearly every building lighting up the dark streets that were hidden from the afternoon sun by a thick layer or black and orange fabric that hung over the streets. Those strange orange fruits lined the streets with similar faces to the ones before, but now some had other designs too and all of them were lit up from the inside. 

Gon made his way down the main street of the city, following the map on his phone to the address Killua sent him. He surveyed the area and kept an eye out for anyone suspicious, but to Gon everyone was. Hundreds of people lined the streets wearing odd clothes and costumes made up to look like monsters and magical beasts. Nearly everyone was wearing some sort of mask or something on their head, that made it hard to judge who was a decent person and who was not.

Gon tried his best to keep from bumping into people as he avoided the stalls and tried to slip onto a side road. He found that the side roads were just as crowded as the main street. It was like everyone in the city was out of their homes wondering around. 

“You must not be from around here.” A hand clapped down on Gon’s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He whirled around and grabbed the man’s hand, ready to flip him or break it if he needed to. “Woah, there kid. Didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“Who are you?” Gon was met with a colorful mask made up to look like some ancient statue. The man laughed as he moved his mask off of his face to reveal a gray beard and a face full of wrinkles. Gon loosened his grip and let the man’s hand go. “Sorry.”

“No problem kid.” The man laughed, “The name’s Frank.” He held out his hand again, for Gon to shake. “And you are?”

“Gon! Gon Freecss.” Gon shook the man’s hand before adjusting his backpack.

“Gon aye. Nice to meet you. So what brings you to our city Gon?” 

Gon eyed the man. He wasn’t sure if he should trust him or not, but then again he hadn’t given him any reason not to. He held up his phone to the man and pointed to the blinking red light. “I’m trying to find my friend. He said this is where he is, but it’s still half way across the town and I’m kind of in a hurry, but there're too many people and-”

“Woah there kid, slow down there a bit.” The old man squinted at the phone and scratched his head.

Gon took a deep breath, “I really need to go now, sir.” He moved his phone away and began to turn around.”

“Hey wait, kid. You’re headed down hill right?” He reached for the phone to get a better look. Gon let him take it as he stopped and turned back.

“Yeah I think so.” 

“Oh, I know this place!” The old man’s face lit up.

Gon’s lit up too as he jumped in his spot. “You do!?”

“Yeah. Come on follow me. I’ll get us there faster than you can say, well I don’t know.” He laughed as he turned and swiftly made his way to an adjacent alley. He tossed Gon’s phone back to him over his shoulder. 

“Hey!” Gon nearly dropped it but managed to catch it as he followed behind the laughing man. He led him into the dark cobweb filled alleyway and up the fire escape. They squeezed through a gap in the fabric and came out on the roof of the building they had been in front of before.

“This,” Frank gestured to the colorful fabric, “Is how we’ll get you to your friend as quickly as possible. 

Gon shielded his eyes as they adjusted to the sun. “Are we gonna walk along the fabric?” Gon took a step forward so he was standing on the edge of the roof. 

“No.” Frank smirked as he moved to stand beside him, “We slide!” He pushed gon onto the fabric and jumped on after him. 

Gon screamed for a moment before it turned into laughter. The fabric was smoother on the top than it was on the bottom so they slid easily. It was pulled so tightly between the buildings that it barely dipped with the weight of the two of them and since they were going down hill they only managed to pick up speed.

“Make sure you follow me or you might end up halfway across town in the wrong direction!” Frank yelled as he angled himself so he would pull just slightly ahead of Gon.

“Are we allowed to be up here?” Gon laughed. He didn’t care either way, but he was curious. 

“Probably not!” They burst into laughter again. 

They both laughed as they slid along, passing the city beneath them by. Gon was having so much fun he nearly forgot how worried he had been just moments before. The sun was beginning to set in the sky now, casting orange and pink over the already very orange city. It would be dark soon. 

“We’re almost there! We need to slow down, follow me!” Frank leaned to the left and veered off onto a smaller fabric line that led over an alleyway. Gon nearly missed it, but he managed to follow. 

“Be careful now!” Frank shouted as he turned again, sliding over the side streets with ease.

Gon slid after him, digging his heels into the fabric to try and slow himself.

Frank raised his hand and let out a whoop before letting the slide vault him on to a nearby roof. “Here’s our stop!” 

He couldn’t help it. Gon was still going way too fast as he tumbled off of the fabric and right into Frank, who just stood like a fly hit him. “Oof. Sorry!” 

“Careful now boy, you’ll knock a tooth out.” He laughed and made his way to the edge of the roof.

Gon gathered himself up and dusted off before joining him. “Is this it?” He kicked the roof of the building.

“Nope.” Frank chuckled as he pointed in front of them, “That’s where you’re going.” The fabric opened up in a circle around a plaza lined with stalls. Each stall was covered, but the center was left open. At the far end of the circle was probably the tallest and scariest looking building he’d seen yet. It looked run down and well, haunted.

“What is that place?” Gon was on edge. Everything was telling him that if Killua was in there he was definitely in trouble. 

Frank looked down at him and chuckled, “You alright kid? You looked spooked.” He ruffled his hair grabbing his attention, “It’s just a hotel.” he laughed, “No need to be scared of that. If you wanna see something real spooky you should come see my place later tonight. Here.” He held out a card for Gon to take.

“A hotel?” Gon took the card and pocketed it before turning back to the building.

Frank stepped back from the edge and lifted the fabric, “Yup! One of the best around!” He motioned for Gon to start through the gap and down the fire escape, “Your friend must be doing pretty well for themselves if they’re staying there.”

“You really think so?” Gon still couldn’t edge the worry away. Whoever had Killua must have been rich or high up. That means they were probably even more dangerous. 

“Yeah gotta be. There’s no way they’d be in there otherwise.” Frank scratched his head, “They won’t let anyone in who isn’t invited or isn’t with a guest. That’s why I’ll be leaving you here.”

Gon stood just below Frank on the platform for the fire escape. “Wait you’re leaving?” He reached up and pushed the fabric up as Frank tried to lower it.

“Yeah, kid. Sorry, but I’m not exactly welcome around these parts.” He gave a laugh that was way more awkward than any before. 

“Why not?” 

“Because I uh… Don’t you have to be rushing to your friend Gon?” Frank let go of the fabric so only Gon was holding it up now.

“Oh yeah!” Gon started to turn away.

“If you want to know why just stop by later alright.” With that, Frank stood and began to walk away, “Bye kid. Hope you find you friend.”

“Thank you!” Gon let the fabric fall as he heard Frank take to the slide once more.

Gon quickly made his way down the fire escape and into the alley below. He sat for a moment and waited for his eyes to readjust to the light before moving out among the stalls. He wanted to just cut across the open square, but it was eerie how everyone was avoiding it in order to stay under the fabric. He decided to walk along the edge, just outside the fabric and the bustle of the stalls, but just barely inside the uncovered square. 

He made sure to ignore the stalls and focus only on reaching Killua. He had to hurry. It had already been nearly three days since that first call. For all, he knew Killua could be dead. He could be in the middle of being tortured, or worse Alluka could be the one who’s being tortured. Gon picked up his pace at the thought. He was nearly sprinting by the time he reached the two worn down and cracked looking doors of what was supposed to be a hotel. Gon glanced around and made sure no one was looking before he pushed the door open and slipped inside.

“Welcome!” 

Gon was nearly startled out of his boots as the booming voice greeted him from seemingly nowhere. 

“Were you invited or are you with a guest?” The voice was deep and echoed throughout the foyer making it hard to pinpoint. Gon whirled around before looking up and seeing a man suspended upside down in a chair that was floating just above the door. A desk, computer, and stack of papers floated in front of him as if Gon were the one upside down and not this man. 

“Well?” The man tapped his pen against his chin, “Which is it?”

“Where’s Killua?” Gon reached back ready to grab his fishing pole. 

“Killua, Killua… Do you have a last name for him?”

“Zoldyck.” Gon grabbed his fishing pole and began to pull it free from his backpack, “Where are you-”

“Ah ha! There we go. There is a Killua Zoldyck here. May I have your name please sir?” The man looked down at Gon.

“I- What?” He let go of his fishing pole and let it fall back into place. 

“Your name sir… I need to confirm that you are indeed a guest of Mr. Zoldyck.” 

Gon stared blankly at the man for a moment before thinking to reply. “I’m Gon. Gon Freecss.” What did that mean? Was Killua okay? Gon almost didn’t hear the man talking to him again. 

“Mr. Freecss.” The man only seemed to be getting more irritated by the moment. “Mr. Zoldyck is on the 13th floor in room 1331. I do believe he is in right now, but if that’s not the case I can buzz you in remotely.”

“Thank you!” Gon rushed off without even looking back. He raced across the foyer ignoring everything and anyone that wasn’t directly between him and the elevators.  
Standing in the agonizingly slow elevator as the lights flickered and eerie music play nearly drove Gon mad. He was so close to finding Killua, but it was taking forever to reach him. As soon as the doors creaked open on the 13th floor Gon was already bolting down the hall in search of room 1331.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the picture: http://gonxkillualove.tumblr.com/post/152576844347/a-sweet-promise-chapter-1-ladybuglove-hunter  
> I hope you like my story so far. I will have the rest of the story up later tonight or tomorrow morning hopefully. Sorry, I couldn't finish it all fast enough!  
> Happy Halloween! :3c


End file.
